The Whipping
by DontFeedTheDragon
Summary: in CF, what if Katniss had gotten whipped instead of Gale? This is the story of how she heals with the help of her two best friends, all the while having to keep up the act for the Capitol. Not OOC, Peeta's POV.
1. The Talk

As I leave the Victor's Village to go into town, I see Katniss walking towards me, game bag slung over her shoulder. And even from ten feet away, I can smell that raw, putrid scent coming out and know she caught some game.

"Been hunting?" I ask when we meet. She nods, avoiding my eyes, as if it was a secret she couldn't quite tell.

She hesitates, then starts talking. "Peeta, if I asked you to run away from the district with me, would you?" She asks hopefully.

I feel like my heart is about to burst. _Katniss wants to run away. And she wants me to come. Katniss Everdeen wants to run away with me. _

Could it be because she loves me? I decide to check, just to make sure. "Depends on why you're asking…"

She takes a deep breath, then lets it all out.

"President Snow wasn't convinced by me. There's an uprising in District Eight. We have to get out, Peeta." Oh, I think. So that's why.

But surely if she wants to leave because of the uprising, she wouldn't be taking only me with her? No. I have a feeling there's a lot more on the list. Specifically one that I'm worried about.

"By 'we' do you mean just you and me? No. Who else would be going?" _Please not Gale. He can't come._

"My family," she says. "Yours, if they want to come." They won't, but I let her continue. "Haymitch, maybe."

"What about Gale?" I ask suspiciously. I know its none of my business if she wants to bring Gale, which she probably does, but I ask anyway. Her next words make me so happy, though.

"I don't know. He might have other plans."

_Yes!_ I think, but I just smile and say "I bet he does."

I realize she's still waiting for an answer from me. There's a small war going on in my head right now. If I go, chances are we'll get caught, and maybe tortured. But isn't that a better alternative than all of us staying here, watching a rebellion we caused take place, watching our friends and families suffer? Or even worse, if Katniss still wants to go and I say no, I'll be stuck here, while the girl I love is out in the woods, and I will probably never see her again. I feel a small pang in my heart just at the thought of that. No, I won't let that happen. I make up my mind.

"Sure, Katniss, I'll go."

Her eyes widen with hope. "You will? Really?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll go." She throws her arms around me in a hug and I can swear I hear a tiny squeal come out of her.

When she pulls back, she's smiling. "Have fun in town, Peeta." She says and walks towards the Village.

"Where are you going?" I call after her.

"Have to put the game away!" She hollers back.

I continue towards town, but again, am stopped. This time, though, unpleasantly.

"Mellark!" I turn and see none other than Gale walking towards me. Great.

"I saw Katniss talking to you over there." He drops his voice so no one else can hear. "She ask you about running away?"

"Yeah, she did. I heard she asked you, too?" I reply, and he nods yes.

"So, you going?" He asks.

"Yes. She said you aren't though. Why? What other plans do you have?" I ask curiously. The first conversation me and Katniss' best friend ever have is focused on none other than Katniss, I realize.

Gale opens his mouth in response, but then closes it, brows furrowed. He opens it again but says something else.

"What's that noise?"  
I didn't hear anything, but listening closely, I hear what sounds like a sharp smacking, then the intake of breath from a crowd. I can't quite place why.

Before I can process what's happening, Gale is taking off at a jog towards the Town Square. Reluctantly, but curiously, I follow.

There are so many people gathered that we have to climb on an old crate to see what's happening.

There's an old Peacekeeper with a cruel face, whip in hand, standing directly in the center. And next to him, wrists bound to a post, is a girl with dark hair, covered in her own blood.

Katniss.


	2. The Rescue

It takes me a full ten seconds to register what's happening. _Katniss is in front of me, in the Town Square. She is unconscious. She is being whipped. She is bleeding. Her entire back is mangled with her own flesh and blood, with bad holes in her shirt. If I don't help her, she will die._

And just that's enough to send a sharp pang of adrenaline through me.

At the exact same time as Gale, I jump off the crate and begin pushing my way through the mob of horrified people. Hands grab at us and try to push us back, but we keep going. Or at least, I do. I have no idea what Gale is doing, because right now, the only thing I can think of or focus on is the girl I love being tortured.

I sprint to the post she's bound to and start fumbling with the ties at her wrist just as the Peacekeeper in control of the whip brings it down. Hard.

The leather rope meets with my back and I fall to the ground in pain. But Katniss must be suffering about a hundred times worse than me. I have to help.

A second later I am joined by Gale, and I can hear the whip brought down one more time, this time on Gale's face.

"Stop!" We scream in unison.

And just then, none other than Haymitch decides to show up, and trips over a Peacekeeper with bright red hair who is lying unconscious on the ground. I wonder what happened to him.

"What the hell d'you think you're doing!" Haymitch bellows at the Peacekeeper. "The girl has a wedding shoot to do in two weeks, and here you are messing her up! Not to mention the boy!" I assume he's talking about me, since I also have a shoot for my tuxedos.

"She admitted to crime, and this is the punishment!" The Peacekeeper shoots right back at Haymitch.

"Oh yeah? Well you just wait until The Capitol comes, first call I make will be to-" But he's cut off, because right at that moment Gale pulls him away and into the crowd before he can get Katniss even more hurt.

The Peacekeeper brings up the whip again now that Haymitch is gone. _No._

"Stop it!" I scream at him, jumping in front of Katniss. "You'll kill her!"

"What business is it of yours if I do? She's a confessed criminal!"

Gale comes back and stands next to me, so we are forming a shield in front of Katniss.

"I'm her fiancé, and this is her cousin." I say, gesturing to Gale.

"Sir, I believe that unless your punishment is death, the required amount of lashes for the girl have been released," a female Peacekeeper behind the one with the whip speaks up. He coils his whip and walks away without another word.

I see Gale mouth a _thank you _to her before she leaves, along with the rest of the crowd.

Haymitch comes stumbling back with a knife which I use to cut the ropes away from Katniss' wrists.

"Get her home! Come on, hurry!" I yell to Gale and Haymitch. Haymitch hasn't been whipped, unlike me and Gale, so he takes both her arms while Gale and I each take one of her legs and we begin carrying her home, where hopefully her mother can tend to her.

How can this be happening? Less than an hour ago I was talking to her, making plans to run away, and just after I leave she's being whipped! A horrible feeling sets in my stomach at the sudden realization that this could be my fault. What if someone heard us talking?

I am too busy worrying about Katniss to hear Haymitch's conversation with someone who stayed behind to help carry her home, but I do catch a few phrases like "had a bag. . . it was fresh. . . forced her down and started. . ." It sounds awful. It takes all the willpower I have right now not to just collapse and start yelling and crying for Katniss.

Because right now, she is dying.

* * *

**oooh, a cliffy! **

**OH WOW. I HAVE SO MUCH TO SAY...FIRST OF ALL, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! within an hour of when i posted this i had over twenty reviews and author alerts! WOW.**

**i feel as if this chapter was a little iffy, as in "yes. no. yes. no". let me know what you think before the update? :)**

**so thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, and like i said last time (which is true) reviews make me write faster!**

**xxx**


	3. Waking Up

We practically sprint back to Katniss' house, all the while being as gentle as possible. When we get inside, Prim is the first one to rush to our aid, dragging us into the kitchen where we lie Katniss down on the counter. I small, painful moan escapes her lips, making my heart break in two. I can't stand seeing her like this.

While Ms. Everdeen is shouting orders at Prim and Haymitch on what to do with Katniss, Gale and I take seats on either side of her limp body. I take one of her hands and try as hard as I can to focus on what Haymitch is saying.

"She was with me just an hour ago. We were talking," I say. "How could she have gotten into that. . .situation so quickly?"

"She talked to me, too," Gale adds. "Just a few minutes before Peeta."

Haymitch explains what Greasy Sae told him. "Apparantley, right after talking to you, Peeta, she went to put her game bag away. Got stopped by that new Peacekeeper on the way, and was brought to the square and forced to confess to her crime. Said she found whatever the animal was walking around the Meadow where it must have escaped and stabbed it with a stick. Still a crime, but a lot less punishment than if he knew she was in the woods with weapons."

My heart sinks. If only I had stayed with her instead of continuing towards Town, I could have gotten her home faster maybe, even helped her talk her way out. Even getting whipped like her would be better than this!

"What about Darius?" Gale asks as Prim emerges from the supply cabinet with ice packs for both of us to put on our own wounds. I feel immediate relief when I put it on my back.

"Must've tried to stop the Peacekeeper," Haymitch shrugs.

We sit there for a few more minutes until Prim speaks up. "Mother says that she's done all she can for now, and Katniss will be conscious soon. Haymitch, d'you think you could come help us get some more medicines ready?" She asks, but I know she's trying to give me and Gale some time with Katniss.

Somewhat reluctantly, Haymitch stands up and leaves with Prim.

I take one of Katniss' hands and warm it in both of mine, even though I know she can't feel it. Gale strokes her hair and occasionally leans down to whisper I don't know what into her ear.

Gale eventually goes home, because he says he has to work in the mines tomorrow.

I know I should get going, too, but I just can't bring myself to leave this poor, hurting girl in front of me who doesn't deserve so much pain!

I feel so much anger right now. Anger towards the Peacekeeper for forcing her to the ground and whipping her. Anger towards the stupid laws of Panem for making it illegal to hunt, when so many people need to. Anger at our ancestors for leaving our country in this condition. Anger at the Capitol for making it impossible for me to just live a happy life with the girl I love. And mostly, anger at myself for letting all of this happen.

Somehow, I feel that District Eight is onto something. Maybe a rebellion could be what we need right now.

* * *

Slowly, Katniss begins to regain consciousness. I leap up off my seat, ready to comfort her or get her an ice pack or do whatever she wants me to.

Her eyes slowly flutter open, revealing her icy gray eyes.

"Peeta?" she murmurs.

"Yes, Katniss, it's me, I'm here," I say. "Are you all right?" What a stupid question. Of course she isn't.

She makes some intelligible noise in response. "Goodnight, Peeta," she whispers, drifting off again.

I take her hand and give a small smile.

"Goodnight, Katniss. See you soon."

* * *

**i feel like this chapter wasn't very good. what do you think? to be honest, i have NO IDEA where i'm going with this, but review or PM to let me know what you think :)**

**anyway, im sorry for the lack of Gale in here, i just didnt really know what to do with him :/**

**AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS! they really make my day xo!**

**so, again, review, tell me whether it was awful or great, even some advice or an idea would be awesome! reviews make me write faster, even though i have no idea for how long i'll continue this (so tell me)! xxx**


	4. Healing

_**i got my idea for this chapter from **_Kelly101, _**so thank you for that great idea :)**_

* * *

When I wake up, I feel comforted for some reason. Then I realize why. We are on the couch of my house, Katniss' sleeping form curled up against me, her head on my chest. I look down to see her face, peaceful yet pained, still sleeping from the syrup.

At first, I wonder why we are here. She was just whipped yesterday! Unless that was a dream. . .was it? I hope it was. But no, because I feel a sharp jolt of pain in my back where I was also whipped. But that still doesn't explain why we are on my couch. I try to recall last night's events.

I remember Gale leaving to go home, then Katniss waking up for a few seconds and talking to me. After she drifted off, I told Prim that I would go home, too, and she gave me Katniss' medicine dose for today. I asked her why.

"I have school tomorrow, and my mother won't have time to tend to Katniss. She has to go to town for supplies and there's a few Seam families who called saying they needed her help with the flu," she explained. "Would it be all right if Katniss stayed with you for today? I'll try my best to make it home as soon as the bell rings."

_Would it be okay? _I had thought skeptically to myself. Of course it would be okay! It would be amazing! So I eagerly agreed, carried Katniss home and we fell asleep on my couch, and here we are now. When I wake up next to Katniss, everything just feels right in the world.

Slowly, her eyes flutter open as she wakes up. I can't help but be mesmerized at her long, thick, dark eyelashes.

"Peeta?" she asks. "Are we in your house?"  
I chuckle to myself. "Yes, Katniss. Prim asked me to take care of you today."

She nods sleepily. "Okay. Let's eat breakfast."

I make her cheese buns and hot chocolate, and she devours it all within minutes. She doesn't even speak when she's eating because her mouth is stuffed until her plate is completely empty.

When we're both done, she reaches across the table and takes my hand. I feel a jolt of electricity from where her skin meets with mine. It feels good, though.

"Peeta," she says. "Thank you for taking care of me."

I give her hand a squeeze. "Of course."

We sit at the table for a few more minutes until I remember the medicine Prim told me to give her. "Katniss, I'll be right back, I have to go make your medicine." She goes to sit on the couch while I stay in the kitchen and mix together water, mint, vanilla and some herbs to make her syrup.

I go back to the couch where she's sitting and find her already asleep. I silently laugh to myself, then realize she must be exhausted. She got whipped dozens of times, she should be. I set her drink on the coffee table and turn to walk away, but I get stopped.

I turn to see that she has woken up but not moved, except for her hand that lashed out to catch my wrist.

"Wait, Peeta," she murmurs. "Stay."

I feel a fuzzy happiness bubble all throughout me at this statement and immediately obey. I lie down next to her on the couch and link my arms around her waist, pulling her towards me, draping the soft blanket on the both of us. She buries her face in the crook of my neck and murmurs a thank you. In a few minutes, both of us are asleep.

When I come to a few hours later, we are in the exact same position we were when we fell asleep. I press my forehead against Katniss'.

"Good afternoon," I murmur.

She opens her eyes to look at me, but doesn't pull her face away. "Hey."

I get up off the couch to retrieve her drink, and she tries to follow, but collapses back onto the cushions. That's when I realize what a weak state she's in. It will probably take her weeks to recover! As long as she's not in pain, I'm okay with her long recovery. She will get to stay here every day.

I go back to her with the drink, which she gulps down obediently. She pats the space beside her, telling me without words she wants me to sit next to her, so I do. She sighs and rests her head on my shoulder. Once again, there's a jolt of electricity where her skin touches mine. I can't help but feel incredibly lucky and happy as I drape the blanket over our laps.

"Peeta, thank you again," she says. "I feel a lot better when I'm here."  
With that last statement, my pounding heart feels like it's going to burst. She still has no idea. The effect she can have.

"That's a relief," I reply. "You might be stuck here for a few days."  
She considers this for a bit, then abrubtly speaks.

"I want to make a book."

* * *

**_and, of course, the book she wants to make is finishing up the plant book :)_**

**_I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS AND STORY ALERTS, SO THANKS A BILLION! I LOVE YOU ALL :D_**

**_next chapter is in the works and will be up by tuesday! YAY! _**

_** i love all the ideas you are giving me and will try to use them where i think they work! MORE PEENISS IN THE NEXT CHAPTERRR!**_

reviews and PMs help me write! xxx


	5. The Book

We sit on my bed, me coloring a bright orange flower while Katniss explains to me what shade I should use. And I have to say, I'm pretty darn happy right now.

How long has it been since Katniss has been staying with me? Two, maybe three days? And on the first night when she suggested we finish her father's plant book an indescribable happiness bubbled up inside me. It meant so much that she cared enough to let me help her on something that was hers and her dead father's.

I've been sleeping in my own room every night, with Katniss in the spare room right next door to mine. We go to bed alone, but sometime in the night when her screams begin, I rush to her room. I hold her on my lap and brush her tears from her eyes, murmuring the most sweet words I can think of in her ear until she finally falls back asleep. So every morning, we wake up together.

I'm finishing shading the last petal of my flower when I feel Katniss' gaze on my face. I don't know how long she's been looking at me, but I look up.

I catch her still staring and she looks away at first, but then slowly looks back, and I laugh.

"What is it?" I tease. "Got some paint on my face?"

She shakes her head no, and goes back to looking through shades of orange for me to layer. I wonder what she was looking so intently at.

I eventually finish the flower, which I still don't know what it is -which is awful, I'm supposed to be paying attention to what goes into the book. But we go downstairs, and when we get down, Katniss asks me something I didn't expect.

"Peeta," she blurts out. "Can I see some of your artwork? Stuff that isn't from the Games?"

She sounds so hesitant, and I want her to know that she doesn't have to be. That she doesn't ever need to hesitate to ask me anything, and that yes, of course she can see. I don't tell her all this though. All I say is "Sure."

She grabs my hand, and that usual spark of electricity is there. Gosh, I love her so much. I lead her down to my studio, and she gasps when I open the door.

She immediately walks towards one, still holding my hand, and I see why. I painted the day with the bread.

She takes a while to let it all sink in, tracing her finger along the rough lines representing the harsh rain, her eyes wandering the figure of me, burnt bread in my hands, then to herself, huddled next to an apple tree. I really don't think the painting does her, or even that day, justice, but apparantley she thinks differently.

She turns to look at me and says, "It's beautiful, Peeta." She says it so softly that its almost a breath, and I'm not even sure if I heard her, but I respond.

"Thank you," I murmur right back. And I want her to know that I am thankful, thankful that she's here with my, in my studio, in my house, in my world.

She nods, still holding my hand, and leads my back to my living room. She drops down to the couch, dragging me with her, and I remember how drowsy her medicine must make her, and how long it will take for her to recover.

Katniss sighs and leans on me, practically over me, her head on my right shoulder even though she's sitting on my left. I smile into her hair and twirl it through my fingers, savoring the moment, the feeling I get when she's near me.

We sit there for I don't know how long, it could be hours for all I know. But we both jump when there's a loud knock at the door later in the evening.

"Ignore it," Katniss mumbles, towing herself closer to me.

Oh, she still has no idea of the effect she can have. I want more than anything to stay there on that couch with her in my arms, but it takes all my will power to get up.

"It could be your mother, or Prim," I tell her. Prim has been by a few times with medicine, and she always seems to bring such a cheerful mood to the house, and make it seem as though Katniss was just fine, not in pain from whip lashes. "I'll be right back," I promise Katniss, and proceed to the door.

But when I open it, it's not Prim or her mother. It's Gale.

"Oh….hi Gale," I say hesitantly.

He simply nods at me, and I didn't really expect more. He's always been quiet, and it doesn't help that we are both madly in love with the same girl.

"I'm here to see Katniss," he tells me.

I hesitate, but move aside so there's room for him to enter my home. He quickly finds his way to my living room, which rubs me the wrong way for some reason, because it gives me the impression he spends a lot of time in Katniss' house. Our houses are the exact same model, and even if he had never stepped foot inside Katniss', he wouldn't have found my living room so quickly.

Katniss is playing with the fabric of the blanket when Gale and I reach her. She jumps a little.

"Gale!" she says, but I have a feeling its more out of surprise than excitement. I hope so, at least.

"Hey, Catnip," Gale says. "How are you? How have you been? Mellark been taking care of you okay?"

Her eyes flash in my direction, as if to see my reaction. Of course I have been taking care of her! She was in pain, how could I not? Oh that's right, I couldn't.

"Yes," she tells Gale. "I'm already feeling a lot better."

"Good, you'll be up and out in no time then," he says. I feel a rush of anger towards Gale, he's trying to get Katniss out of here as soon as he can.

But to my relief, Katniss simply shrugs, then looks to me. "Peeta, what time is it?" She asks.

I look at my watch and realize it's already seven, time for her medicine again. I excuse myself to go to the kitchen to make it, and I hear Katniss and Gale's muffled voices coming from the living room. Then a few minutes later, the door opens and shuts, and I go back to Katniss.

"Where did Gale go?" I ask.

"Home," she replies, not looking at me. "He has to go to the mines tomorrow."

I nod, giving her the glass of her healing drink. I take the seat across from her, and when she drinks it all I say, "So. . . I guess we're making good process on the book." I'm only trying to make conversation, I have no idea how we're doing on the book.

She nods. "Yeah, it's going great," she smiles. "Thanks again for helping." Now she's whispering.

"Let's go to bed," she blurts. "I'm really tired."

So I scoop her up and carefully tread up the winding flight of stairs, into her room where I set her down on the bed. I wrap her up in blankets, and turn to go, but she catches my hand.

"Peeta," she murmurs. "Stay?"

It's all I can do not to grin and scream _Yes!_, so I just lie down next to her, and she scuttles into my open arms. I smile and wrap my arms around her waist, burying my face into her neck.

I remember how just about seven months ago when we were Reaped, I vowed to protect her, at all costs. And I still am, always will. No matter what.

"Goodnight, Peeta," she whispers.

"Sweet dreams, Katniss. Love you," I say, savoring this moment, dreading when the morning finally comes.

* * *

**so, it's official, i hate this story. im trying as HARD AS I CAN not to make it one of those soap-opera type things with like a billion chapters, but in my opinion i fail, its awful :P let me know if you think i should continue it? if i do, i'll probably go up to when the Quarter Quell is announced...**

**anyway, thank you all SO MUCH for your wonderful reviews and alerts, they really keep me going and help me write faster, so keep em coming! xoxo**


	6. The Kiss

Katniss' recovery is slow, but she doesn't seem to mind staying with me, and of course, I don't either.

My house is usually completely empty except for me. My brothers decided to stay at the bakery with my parents when I came back from the Games, so I moved in alone.

Being all on my own in the huge, silent house is like falling down a well. But Katniss staying here with me, even temporarily, is like the rope that pulls you back up. She's the sunshine you finally get to see again at the surface.

So when I wake up this morning with her in my arms, a smile a little and pull her even closer. She was already awake, because she turns in my arms to look straight up at me, her eyes sparkling.

Then, she does something unexpected. Katniss kisses me.

I don't even know what's coming when she wraps her arms around my neck and tows herself in, but the next thing I know my eyes are closed and her mouth is on mine. I feel that fire, that _passion_ that I always feel when I'm around her. I squeeze her waist and I never want to let go of her. Ever. And if it was up to me, I wouldn't.

But eventually, she seems to realize what she just did and pulls back, blushing slightly. And I am positive I didn't imagine the sigh escaping from her lips as she pulls her face from mine. _No, _I want to say. _Just stay here, with me._ But I can't.

She looks straight at me and says, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. I just wanted to say. . .thanks, Peeta. I'm glad to be here. You're a great friend." She smiles, and my heart skips two beats.

I don't want her to be sorry, though. She can kiss me whenever she wants! She can stay with me whenever she pleases! There doesn't even have to be a reason, she can just come over. If she's ever feeling lonely, I want her to know she can come here and stay. If she ever can't sleep at night, she can come over and curl up on my bed.

I simply nod at her. "You know what, Katniss? I'm glad you're here too." I smile at her. "I mean, I'm definitely not glad you're injured, but just here with me. Come over whenever you want, okay?"

At this she grins at me. "Okay," she agrees.

I'm in such a good mood this morning that I spend two hours making cheese buns especially for Katniss. She attempts to help me, but she's still much too weak and let's face it, we both know she isn't much of a baker. Although today, a have a few slip ups too, because my head is still tingling from the sensation of her lips on mine.

"Did you make it?" she suddenly blurts out.

"Make what?" I'm completely confused. Was she talking before and I missed it because I was in my own thoughts about the kiss? No, probably not, I'm _always_ listening when her beautiful voice gets some use.

"The bread. The bread you burnt that day," she says.

Oh. That's what she means.

"The raisin bread? Yeah, I made that. I told my mother it was no good anyway so I didn't matter if it was burnt. She still didn't forgive me, though," I say, recalling the events of that day.

Katniss nods. "It was good," she states, and I can't help but laugh. I am really amused, though, when her laughter begins to ring through the air with mine. It's a pleasant sound.

After a delicious breakfast, I decide to make a quick run to the bakery. I haven't been there for quite a while because of my house guest, but I choose to make a small run there. I don't need anything for myself, but I was going to go get a cupcake for Katniss, and maybe one for Prim, too.

I tell Katniss I'll be back in a few minutes, and leave the Victor's Village, making my way through town, eventually ending up at the bakery. It smells like home inside, but I know it isn't. It may be for now, yes, but my real home tends to be wherever Katniss is. Because that's where I like it best.

Looking through the glass case, I pick out two cupcakes and bring them back to my house. When I get inside, Katniss is asleep in my living room, curled up under a blanket.

I gently shake her awake, trying not to startle her. Her eyes flutter open and when they land on my, she grins and sits up, but groans and lies back down. Her back hurts.

I place my hand on her cheek and speak in a soft voice.

"Katniss," I say. "I brought you a cupcake. One for Prim, too," I add. Whereas Katniss once told me her favorite bakery treat are cheese buns, Prim's are cupcakes, the ones with the pretty flowers on them.

"Thank you," she whispers. I assume she wants hers now, because she makes the effort to get up and start towards the table. Her back must be in real pain, though, so I just scoop her up and carry her the rest of the way. She giggles when I set her down, something very unlike her to do.

I grab the paper bag I put the treats in and sit across from Katniss at the table, and she grips one of my hands. I squeeze hers back in return.

With my free hand, first I take out the cupcake for Katniss. She gasps when she sees it. It has a cinnamon cake at the bottom, and the frosting is vanilla flavored, but dark red, with small white chocolate shavings covering it. I knew she'd love it.

Then I pull out Prim's. Hers, on the other hand, is vanilla cake and a soft pink icing, with blue and yellow sugar flowers all over.

"It's so beautiful," Katniss looks like she's about to cry. "She will love it."

She leans across the table, hands still entwined, and kisses me on the cheek.

And right there, right then, I know that making Katniss happy like that is the best feeling a person could get.

* * *

**yay, new update! :D so i decided thanks to all your beautiful, sweet reviews, i'll continue this for a while! YAY! thanks so much to all of you, love your sweet reviews and PMs! :D new updates soon!**

**and be sure to check out all my other stories if you like this one, i only have a few but all of them are HG Peeniss (; xx**


	7. The Nightmare

_She leans across the table, hands still entwined, and kisses me on the cheek. _

_And right there, right then, I know that making Katniss happy like that is the best feeling a person could get. _

After Katniss finishes her cupcake, she goes upstairs to take a nap, while I go over to her house to deliver Prim's cupcake.

Just as I'm about to leave, she calls out my name, so I rush upstairs. In the guest room she's staying in she's stretched out in the bed, and I sit next to her over top of the blankets.

"What is it?" I ask. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Peeta, I'm fine for now," she says. "Are you going to deliver Prim's cupcake?"  
I nod.

"I'm sure she'll love it," Katniss tells me.

I wonder why she's telling me this again when she just told me the exact same thing downstairs.

"What are you going to do after?" she asks.

"I don't know," I reply. "I'll probably do some house work. Why? Did you need anything?"

She shakes her head no and looks down to play with the comforter. Then it snaps in my head. She wanted me to come up here to stay with her until she falls asleep. She can't handle the nightmares on her own, even if it is only just past noon.

I'm about to ask her why she didn't just tell me so, until I remember that this is _Katniss_ I'm dealing with. Stubborn, sarcastic, independent Katniss. I know she hates feeling vulnerable, but that must be exactly how she's been feeling since she was whipped.

"You know," I tell her, "I'm also pretty tired. Maybe I'll take a small nap too."  
And with that, I climb under the blanket right next to her and gather her in my arms, while she gratefully cuddles up to my chest.

"You don't have to do this," she says, but she must know that I can't very likely refuse her either. Especially when she's already in my arms.

"But I want to," I tell her. "I can get Prim her cupcake later."

"Or you can just stay until I'm asleep and then give it to her," she offers.

I just shrug in reply, but that's what I end up doing.

When I'm sure she's fast asleep, I carefully lift her off me and tiptoe out the door. Grabbing the cupcake bag, I make my way out of my house, across the lawn, and to hers.

Prim answers at the second knock.

"Peeta!" she grins.

"Hey Prim," I grin back, ruffling her hair.

She laughs and points to the bag. "What's that?"

"Oh you know. . . just a little something for my favorite little sister," I teased, and it was true. Over time I had come to think of Prim as my little sister, and of course, my favorite little girl too.

I hand her the bag and she opens it carefully, as if she was afraid it would just dissolve in her hands. When she looked inside, her reaction was priceless. First she gasped, then she grinned, then she looked up at me and blushed, followed by a giggle, followed by a big hug for someone so small.

"Thank you!" she gushes. "It's beautiful." She just stands there for a few minutes staring at the artwork on the cupcake.

Katniss was right. She loves it.

"Don't mention it," I say. "There's plenty more where that came from. Tell you what, Prim. When Katniss is feeling better the three of us will go spend a day at the bakery. I can even teach you how to make a cake," I offer.

She nods her head eagerly. "Speaking of Katniss, how is she doing?"

"Actually, Prim, I think she's doing a lot better," Prim looks relieved. "She'll be back here with you in no time."

She smiles. "Good to know, Peeta. Thanks again for taking so much care of her."

I nod at her. "Of course."  
Prim looks as though she's about to say good-bye, but then hesitates and blurts out "She loves you, you know."

I glance at Prim. "Really? Did she say so?" My heart is pounding. _Could it be true?_

But my heart drops again when Prim shakes her head. "No, she didn't exactly say it out loud but. . . Peeta, you of all people should know this. You can tell when someone is in love. Katniss may not know it and you may not know it, but trust me- she loves you. And she may love Gale too, but she loves you, Peeta."

I'm not quite sure how to react to this. Yes, I am overjoyed that Katniss loves me- _may_ love me- but at the same time, do I believe it? Does _she_ believe it? And Prim said she loves Gale too.

"Thanks, Prim," I bend down to give her a hug. "See you around."

She waves goodbye and I head back to my house.

When I get inside, I hang up my coat and sit down on the plush sofa with the plant book, thinking of how I can make my pansy drawing even more realistic. Its about ten minutes before I hear the scream.

It's loud, earpiercing, but all too familiar. This is the sound that indicates Katniss is struggling to break out of her world of endless horrors in her sleep.

Before I know what I'm doing, I run upstairs and into the bedroom, and sit myself right next to Katniss. I take her arms and gently but firmly tug her on to my lap where I can secure her, because her limbs are flailing violently.

"Katniss," I urgently say into her ear. "Katniss, wake up! Wake up darling, it's only a nightmare." I repeat these words over and over for about thirty minutes until I finally feel her slump down, dead weight in my arms.

"Katniss, its okay. I promise it's all right. I'm here, and I won't let anyone hurt you," I murmur, kissing the top of her head.

She snakes her arms around my waist and turns into me, squeezing my torso. "Peeta," she mutters.

"Yes, Katniss?"

She simply looks up at me, then falls back onto the pillows and drags me down with her. She cuddles up against me and I pull her as close as possible, and we are packed in so tight together that we could easily be one form. And that's how I like it.

She looks up to me and kisses my cheek, and I think of what Prim says to me.

"Stay with me," she whispers.

_Of course I'll stay._ But I say, "Always. I love you, Katniss."

She may already be asleep, and I may be imagining it, but I'm almost sure I hear a faint "I love you too" coming from the sleeping form beside me.

* * *

aww yay, Peeniss love! maybe... XD

anyway, you know the drill, reviews and alerts make me write faster, give me inspiration, blah blah blah...

but im doing this new thing in the next chapter where i'll respond to all the reviews that THIS chapter got in the Authors Note instead of PMs :) so stay tuned! AND INSPIRATION NEEDED FROM YOU LOVELY PEOPLE! :D


	8. The Pansy Petals

**yay, new chapter! okay, so, as i promised, i'm replying to all the comments in this chapter! the rest of the note will be at the bottom :)-**

_Amanda Katniss Granger- _**aww thanks so much sweetheart! your reviews always make my day, i love seeing them :D thank you for being so supportive!**

_District12KatnissAndPeeta- _**thanks a ton! you as well are always SOOO supportive, not only for this, but for all my stories! so thanks :) i look forward to your SYOT update!**

_A-Little-Ray-Of-Sunlight-_ **thanks for the review, darling! i'm glad you think Peeta's character is well portrayed. as for your concern on the half an hour thing, i also thought that was pretty long, but i put it in because in CF on the train, Katniss stated that it could sometimes take hours to calm her down :)****  
**

_MellarkIsJHutch-_ **aww thank you so much for your support! i literally smiled at my computer when i saw you said you missed this :D thanks for the support!****  
**

_EzraFitzLove-_ **thank you for the lovely review! i appreciated it! and thanks for the comment about how you love Prim, i'll try as hard as i can to mention and incorporate her more just for you :D**

_LoreleiEve-_ **well thanks for the awesome comment! i love how you think that Peeta is acting just how you imagined it, and as for the other thing, something like that with Gale will happen soon :)**

_purplecookie1405-_ **HIII! OMG OMGOMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! XXX****  
**

* * *

The next morning, I wake up with the dawn. It's quite warm outside since the sun is shining so brightly, so I get up out of bed before Katniss wakes up and go downstairs to make some cheese buns.

I get out all the ingredients when I go downstairs and about thirty minutes later, tantalizing balls of cheesy dough are baking in the oven. Katniss still isn't awake, so I decide to go down to the studio and get some more painting of the darn pansy done for the book. I've been working on the pansy since the second day Katniss was here now (this is the fifth). She probably thinks I'm finished, but I refuse to show her until I'm sure it's perfect. Because that's what Katniss deserves.

I grab every shade of blue and purple I can find, determined to choose the exact color Katniss described to me. I have seen tons of pansies in the Meadow, but according to Katniss, "wild pansies in the woods are a completely different shade than in the Meadow, Peeta."

It seems to be about an hour of shading on scrap paper before I find what I think to be the perfect shade. A few layers of the darkest blue, then white and lavender, and then some purple. But I guess I thought wrong, because a few minutes after I decide on that shade, I hear a voice behind me that makes me jump.

"Try going a little darker near the center," Katniss tells me. "The very tips are usually the lightest."

I forgot how silent her huntress steps are.

I turn around and smile at her, and am surprised but delighted to see she's already smiling at me.

She walks towards me and when she's within range, I grab her around the waist and pull her in the rest of the way.

"No nightmares last night," I say as she pulls up a stool right next to mine. Literally, we are less than an inch apart.

"I know," she grins. "Same for you?"

I nod. "Prim loved her cupcake a lot," I say as I shade the pansy petals under her previous orders. She's right, it looks quite a bit better.

"I knew she would. She loves to look at them through the window."

"Really?" I ask. "I never knew that. If she came in I would have sneaked her one under the counter for free."

Katniss simply shrugs. "Don't need to now, though. But I'm pretty sure her biggest goal in life is to work at the bakery," she adds, laughing.

"Hey," I say. "That's not a bad career move, you know," I tease. "I told her when you're feeling better the three of us can go down there and I can teach her how to bake? I would say you, too, but let's face it Katniss. . ." I trail off playfully.

"I'm a hopeless baker," she finishes, still laughing slightly. I nod in response, and she keeps going. "But Prim would love that. Let's go down in a few weeks," she suggests.

Me and my two favorite people on the planet are going to my favorite place in the world to do what I do best in a few weeks. Sounds like paradise to me. I smile and pull Katniss in for a hug, which she gladly accepts.

"Peeta," she wonders aloud when we break apart. "How long do you think I'll be injured for? Another few days maybe, weeks?"

To be honest, I wasn't sure. I did not want Katniss to continue being in pain, but I did like her staying with me, even though she only lives two houses down.

"I don't know, Katniss," I tell her honestly. "Can't be too long, though, because they already ordered all those wedding dresses for the shoot."

She freezes when I mention that, and I immediately regret it so much. I'm just opening my mouth to tell her so when she speaks.

"About that. . . Peeta, I don't think. . . I mean, I just want to. . .I just want to forget it all, you know? It isn't that I don't want to marry _you_, trust me. It's just that I don't want to get married at all. Ever. I never did," she says, looking down at the carpet.

"I know, Katniss," I say quietly, placing my hand gently under her chin to make her look at me. "But it's okay. We'll come out okay in the end."

As I say the words, I hope they are true.

She nods, hugs me one more time, and turns back to the pansy. She then sighs and looks back at me, a faint playful smile on her lips.

"Really, Peeta? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you lived in District Four, where there are no flowers at all," she teases. She's right, I'm a hopeless case when it comes to exotic flowers. Everything else, I perfect. Sunsets, beaches, trees, anything. Except for flowers. In District Four, as we learned on the Tour, everything is just lush sand and beaches. No greenery at all.

"First, Peeta, the petals are _purple._ Not blue, not lavender, purple. Just purple," she tells me matter-of-factly. I can't help grin at her teasing attitude.

"And second-" but she's cut off, because out of nowhere I get the sudden impulse to reach forward and kiss her. I cup her face in my hands, and she responds after a few seconds, tangling her hands in my hair. It feels so good, I never want to let go.

But all too soon, a bright, annoying ringing sound comes out of nowhere. We both pull back, alarmed, and she grabs my hand and squeezes it. We are both searching for any signs of danger signaling to take the other one away.

But then, I remember.

I leap up off my seat and run to the kitchen.

"Peeta?" Katniss calls, sounding concerned.

"It's the cheese buns!" I holler back. "I forgot about them!"

And surprisingly, as I open the oven to wave the smoke away, I hear her bright, ringing, laughter from behind me. I end up laughing too, because I find it funny that she finds it funny.

When I turn around and put the burnt cheese buns on the granite counter (courtesy of District Two) she throws a bucket of water. I assume she's aiming for the smoke, but it must be blinding her, because it misses and splashes all over me. Its cold, dripping, and icy.

I look at her and she just stands there, smirking. "What's so funny?" I ask her.

"Peeta, I'm a huntress. I never miss my target," I must still look confused because she says, "_You_ were my target."

Oh. She must have gotten bored cooped up in here, and I don't blame her. So to amuse her even more, I pick up the pitcher, fill it with tap water, and turn around and splash it all over her.

At first she looks shocked, then it turns into a smile, then into a grin as she chases me. Wow, she must be feeling a lot better.

We run through the kitchen, up the stairs, back down the stairs, and all around the house until she catches me, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind, laughing. I almost want to kiss her when I tell myself not to get my hopes up. She doesn't love you, and she confirmed it after the Games. And even if she did, like Prim said, she loves Gale too.

So I settle for turning around in her grip, picking her up and tossing her over my shoulder, and walking into the backyard. There, I set her on my lap so we can dry in the sun.

And we stay like that until night.

* * *

**yay! NEW UPDATE THANKS TO YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS, SO KEEP EM COMING! **

**also, i have no idea whether i should continue this or where to go next, so please leave a comment letting me know :D and also, do you want me to reply to your reviews in PMs or on the story again? THANK YOU ALL. XOXO**


	9. Unexpected Company

**well hello there, you lovely readers! been a while, i know, but i'll save my useless rambling until the end :)**

**EXCEPT FOR THIS- last chapter, when i replied to all the reviews, i forgot to mention a very important reader! that reader is **Trapped In Narnia** and is awesome! so sorry about that, and thanks for all the support :D**

* * *

The next couple of days go by much too quickly for my liking. I've come to love Katniss and mine's daily routine: wake up, eat breakfast, work on the book, talk, paint, talk, watch television, sleep, repeat. It's very nice spending time with Katniss, especially when all her guards are down.

Saturday comes and goes in a blur, and I notice that throughout the week she's been staying with me, Katniss and I have grown closer and closer. I like it.

We're sitting on the sofa chatting while I absentmindedly sketch a dandelion one day when there's a loud knock at the door.

I fumble up, reluctant to leave a frowning Katniss, and go open the door. Gale, Prim, and Haymitch await me.

See, if it was just Gale, I probably would've said we were busy or Katniss was asleep and gone back to the couch. But Prim was here, and who was I to tell her she couldn't see her sister? Katniss' healing is pretty much done, but I still like having Prim around anyways. And there was Haymitch. He would see right through me, he always does.

So I simply flash Prim a smile then look up at the others and say, "I didn't know we were having a party."

Even though Prim chuckles, my attempt at humor does not work with the other two. Gale looks as though it's taking him all he's got not to roll his eyes, but Haymitch doesn't even bother resisting and groans.

"Move, boy," he says. "We need to see Katniss."

This concerns me. Surely it's not because of the Peacekeepers?

"Why?" I ask. "What happened?"  
Gale sighs yet again, but I can't really expect more. He's not exactly being rude, but mostly the exact same way- maybe better – than how I'd be acting if Katniss was at his house for a week.

"I just wanted to say hi, like Gale," Prim pipes up. "Haymitch is the one that has something to tell her."

I move aside and let them in, ruffling Prim's hair as she passes.

I follow the group to my living room, and when Katniss sees them her face lights up to the way it was before I had to go get the door.

"Katniss!" Prim gives her a huge hug, causing Katniss to laugh and pull her to a sitting position in her lap.

"Hey, Catnip," Gale says, sitting next to the two of them and taking Katniss' hand. Jealousy sparks up in me.

She says hello to everyone, and when we're settled in, Haymitch takes a seat across from us. He leans forward and rubs his hands together.

"Listen, girl," he tells Katniss. Then looking at me he adds, "You too, boy."

When he's convinced we're paying attention, he speaks.

"I don't know how your injury is, but I hope it's better, and no, not for your sake, but for the Capitol's," he says. I furrow my brows in confusion as he continues.

"Remember the wedding Snow wanted? And the photo shoots to go with it?" Gale and Katniss both visibly stiffen at the mention of the wedding, and Gale looks highly uncomfortable.

"Well, it was supposed to be on Wednesday, you know, but you had to go get yourself whipped," Katniss opens her mouth to protest, but Haymitch waves her away and continues. "The farthest back I could manage to push it without causing suspicion throughout Panem is to tomorrow, first thing in the morning." Katniss' eyes widen and Prim smiles eagerly. Gale just looks angry, but so sad, too. I pity him, because if it wasn't for my stupid interview in the Games, he would be marrying Katniss eventually. Katniss doesn't want to marry me, and I don't want to marry her unless she wants it. And I'm pretty sure Prim just wants to be a bridesmaid in her own little Prim way.

"So, you," says Haymitch, addressing me. "Be ready tomorrow, ten in the morning. Your shoot for tuxedos will go on until twelve, and that's when yours," Haymitch turns to Katniss, "will start. Clear on that? No being late, no being difficult- well, that was obvious, since Effie is coming- and I don't want you to spend the night here unless it's necessary," he says to Katniss. Her eyes widen even more.

"I-I think it is," Katniss says hesitantly, surprising all of us. "I mean, I'm still pretty cut up, and Prim has to go to school, and Gale will be in the mines. . ."

"Nope," says Haymitch. "Talked to your crew captain," he explains to Gale. "Says that you can take a paid day off to help your 'cousin' with her, ah, wedding." Gale squirms a little, but nods and mumbles a thank you.

"And for you, little girl," he continues, smiling at Prim. She can bring out a smile in even Haymitch. "It is perfectly acceptable for you to miss school and tend to your injured sister and her soon-to-be husband, got it? Both of you can stay for the photo shoots if you'd like," Haymitch finishes to Prim and Gale.

"No more questions? Good," and with that, he gets up and leaves my home.

* * *

_**HIIIIIIIIIIII! how have you all been? i know, it's been what, nine days? dunno :P i'd also like to apologize for the lack of K/P in this chapter :(**_

_**fortunatley for you, i have actually thought of what i'd like to do for the next few chapters, so with reviews they'll be up sooner!**__**  
**_

AND I MIGHT WANT A BETA BUT IM NOT SURE, BUT PM ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED.

**i think i'll do 4-7 more chapters of this, not quite sure, though, so PM me your lovely thoughts! and a few of you were concerned about the K/P/G love triangle, so that's why i made Gale come in this chapter, because he'll be a large role in the next ;)**

**_IF YOU'D LIKE TO KNOW WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS STORY OR HAVE ANY OTHER QUESTIONS I'D BE GLAD TO REPLY, BUT I WONT GIVE TOO MUCH AWAY!_  
**

until next time then, darlings ;) xxx


	10. Another Nightmare

**YAY, LONG CHAPTER TODAY! AND SO SOON! know why? because you awesome people REVIEWED.**

* * *

After Haymitch left, we all stayed silently on the couch for a few minutes. Oh how I hate silence. My mother always tell me I'm so loud, except for when I sleep. According to her I "talk way too much when you're awake, and not to mention your elephant steps, Peeta. Goodness, the only time we get some quiet around here is when you're asleep! Now, go put yourself to some use and make another batch, will you?"

I'm lost in my thoughts until Gale abruptly speaks to Katniss. "Remember what day it is, Catnip?" he asks with a glint in his eye. What's so amusing?

Katniss nods, looking confused. "Sunday," she tells him.

"Right. And what day is Sunday?" Gale asks her again, willing her with his eyes.

Comprehension dawns on her face just a second after mine, and she speaks the words I'm thinking. "Hunting day!" Gale grins, something I have never seen him do.

"So get your boots on and lets go!" Gale says enthusiastically, another thing I've never seen him do. What? Why? Katniss isn't recovered enough yet. _And_ Gale is trying to get her out of here. A sharp pain of jealousy hits me so hard I almost yelp.

"Are you feeling good enough yet, Katniss?" Prim asks concernedly, still in Katniss' lap. _Thank you, Prim!_ I think to myself. She just spoke the words I wanted to, but couldn't find my voice to.

Katniss shrugs, then speaks. "Yeah. . .yeah, I guess so." She looks up at Gale, and just for a second her gaze flickers to me, as if asking my approval. I nod encouragingly for whatever reason, even though my insides are screaming not to.

Katniss smiles at Gale who stands up and helps Katniss after him, and they simply walk out the door. I haven't spent a moment with Katniss in the past seven days, and I did not want to start now. It feels so weird without her, and as soon as she walks out the door, my mood and energy seems to go with her.

I forget Prim is here until she speaks. "I guess I should get going, too. You know, my mother is helping Rory recover from the flu, and this I have to see," she grins at me playfully, and I know she doesn't really look forward to seeing her friend in pain.

As she gets up and goes towards the door, whatever cheerfulness Prim brought with her into the house leaves, as it did when Katniss left. Her slender body is half way out the door when I see her hesitate and shake her head, but turns around so she's looking at me again.

"Peeta. . .don't forget what I told you, okay?" she tells me dearly.

For such a small girl, she's really helpful. "I won't, Prim. Thank you," I say.

She nods, looks as though she's going to leave again, then turns back around and adds, "If I were you, I would let her spend the night at Gale's just for today."

She leaves hurriedly, leaving me to question what she just said. Let her spend the night at Gale's? _Let_ her? First of all, I can't _let_ her do anything, just like I can't not let her do anything. She's not mine. And even if she was, it's not like I'd be making rules like that.

But I know that isn't what Prim meant, so I think some more. Why would I want her to spend the night at Gale's house? He's trying to gain her love just as much as I am, and even though she said the same for me, Prim said she loves Gale. So no, if it was my choice I'd love to have Katniss here.

I know spending the night at her own house is also an option, though. I'm not the only one with her medicine, but surely Prim won't let her come home. She'll either send her straight here, or make an excuse as to why she has to go to Gale's house. I'm guessing she'll choose the latter for my sake. But why? And then it hits me.

Even though this may not be exactly what Prim was aiming for, I'd love her to spend the night at Gale's house for this reason: _she can see where she fits better._ If she feels more comfortable at my house, then, well, hooray for me. If she feels more comfortable at Gale's house, well, then. . .another pain of jealousy hits me.

I wonder if he'll be able to keep away the nightmares, too.

* * *

It's hours later when I'm baking bread in my kitchen when I hear my front door quietly open then close. Is it possible that Katniss did want to stay here?

I turn around and there she is, in her hunting gear, game bag in hand.

I open my arms with a smile and she grins back, walking into my arms for a welcome hug. I kiss her hair lightly as she pulls back.

"Have fun?" I ask, taking her bag from her and putting it on the table.

She shrugs, then says, "Peeta, listen, I'm sorry I went, I know I'm not even fully healed yet, but it's just been so long since I've been in the woods or even saw an animal, and you have to understand that I'm just not-" she's rambling now, so I cut her off.

"Katniss," I say, cupping her face in my hands. "It's okay. You don't have to get my permission, much less apologize. Feel free to do whatever you want." I say, and I mean it. She just gives me a weak smile in return, because we both know that in this country, in our condition, we will never be able to do whatever we want. Ever.

She nods, then begins to make her way towards the stairs, but turns around. "Oh, Peeta. . .i forgot. . . Gale asked me if I could spend the night with him since we have barely seen each other lately. I told him no though, that I was staying here, but. . ."

I smile and get a fuzzy feeling, because she just chose my place over Gale's. I can't allow this, though. I do some quick thinking and come up with what I think is a pretty good lie, no matter how much it pains me.

"Katniss, you should have said yes," at her confused expression, I continue, staring into her fiery grey eyes that I could look at for hours, get lost in and never come out. "Prim told me that Rory has the flu, but your mother might have to deliver a baby, so I told her to bring Rory over here and look after him. And as much as it pains me to do this, Katniss, you can't stay here. I will not let you risk being near him and getting sick, too."

"Well, what about you?" she retorts.

"What about me? I'm fine, I'm spending the night in my old house. I'd love for you to stay, Katniss, I really would. It's just too contagious, though," I say.

She just nods, and walks down the stairs to the door.

"Okay," she says. "Okay, I'll go to Gale's for tonight." And with that, she gives me a small hug and leaves with a wave to go with it. My heart breaks when I realize what I just did.

* * *

Staying in an empty house for so long is highly unusual, even though it's exactly what I've been doing previous to Katniss' injury. It takes me about an hour before I decide to get up and make some hot chocolate. After I finish the warm drink I decide maybe I'll paint, too, perhaps even work on the book. Anything to make this night seem shorter.

So with I sigh, I put down the warm mug and get out a canvas and all my paints in my usual studio spot.

Before I know what I'm doing, I'm mixing yellows and greens, bright blues and pale purples, spring pinks and burning reds. My hands seem to have a mind of their own, and I don't even know what I'm painting. I catch a swirl of the thin brush here and there, are a sharp, jagged line going down in red onto the white cloth. I paint so much that it's in my bones and muscles now, I automatically just know how to react. Nothing outside of me and this studio seems to matter, if there happens to be anything at all, that is.

When I feel I'm done, I snap myself out of this faze. When I take a step back to admire whatever it is I have just painted, I gasp in surprise.

I sit on the couch under a blanket, sipping more hot chocolate from the Tour. This stuff is amazing. I would actually be quite bored just sitting here doing nothing, if I had not had something in my head to distract me. I keep thinking about the painting I made. It was beautiful, yes, but surprising. Because I have a large variety of things I paint; sunsets, trees, the Games mostly, with Clove arranging her knives, Rue hopping through trees, Marvel sharpening his spear, Glimmer flirtatiously flipping her hair and batting her eyelashes at Cato, even Katniss and I, healing in the cave. A large portion of my paintings seem to be of Katniss, whether they are my nightmares of her dying or simply reality of her hunting. But I have never painted one like what I just did.

It was bright and happy, and so colorful. It looked almost like a photograph- "picture perfect" one might say. It was Katniss and I sitting on my bed, rain pelting the windows. We were under the covers and she was snuggled up beside me, laughing. I had the book in my lap, and by the glint I absent-mindedly painted in her eyes, I could tell we were chatting. In other words, that painting was my paradise.

* * *

I am still so lost in my thoughts when there is a sharp, loud knock at the door, and I hear yelling.

"Peeta Mellark!" Haymitch screams. "You open this door right now, it's about Katniss!"  
This gets me to bolt to my feet. On my sprint to the door, I notice the clock. Its three in the morning, why would Haymitch be up? Even more important, how could Katniss be in danger? Damn that Gale, if he didn't protect her I swear I will-

"_Peeta!_" Haymitch yells again, sounding so much more angry.

I throw the door open and sprint past Haymitch, heading straight for the Seam. I can hear Haymitch struggle to keep up behind me, but I ignore him. I have to get to Gale's house.

I get there within two minutes, adrenaline flowing harder and faster than it was even in the Games.

"Where is she?" I shriek. "What's happening to her?"

Gale comes running out of a room on the left hallway.

"Peeta?" he seems confused at first, as if he didn't know I was going to be there, and I don't blame him. I'd be acting the same way if he showed up at my house before dawn. He quickly regains himself, though, and explains. "I don't know what she's doing! We were all asleep ten minutes ago, then from my room I heard her start screaming over and over again. . ."

The first emotion that runs through me is relief. He said he heard her screaming _from his room_. She was sleeping in a separate room. Good.

The next is confusion, except that only lasts about a millisecond before I understand what's happening.

"She's having a nightmare!" I tell Gale.

He rolls his eyes. "Oh, _really ?" _He says sarcastically. "We've figured that out, thanks, Mellark. We just don't know how to calm her down. She's awake now, of course, but nothing we seem to do can calm her."

I roll my eyes back at him. "Where is she?" I ask. He gestures to a room a few doors down from the kitchen. I run inside.

"Katniss?"

"Peeta?" she replies quietly, sitting on the side of the bed. She looks up and I see her face is tear-stained. My heart breaks and I rush over to her, sitting on the bed and pulling her in my lap. She seems to relax immediately.

"Peeta," she says again, except it's more of a sigh this time, as if she's glad I'm there.

I rub my hands up and down her arms as she leans her head against my chest. "It's okay, Katniss. It's all right. I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you," I murmur these words over and over again.

After about fifteen minutes of this, she suddenly gets up off my lap and turns around to look at me.

"Come on, Peeta," she says. "Let's go home."  
"Home?" I ask. "As in, to my house?" she nods. "What about Gale? I thought you were staying here tonight?"

She nods to the window, where the sun is beginning to take over the horizon. "I did," she says. "I stayed for the night."

I grin at her and lead her out of Gale's house, out of the Seam, and to the Victor's Village where we enter my home.

She immediately goes upstairs and surprises me when she plops down on my bed, pulling me with her. I drag her close to me and smile into her hair as she whispers, "Thank you for being there tonight."

Oh, good. I thought she was going to ask about my Rory lie. She must have seen right through that, though. I pull her closer.

"Of course, Katniss. I'll always be there for you."

I see her white smile in the dark.

"What was your nightmare about?" I ask quietly. The smile falls a little.

"Well, President Snow wasn't convinced my us. So he killed you. Right in front of my eyes, he had you murdered."

I hold her tighter, letting her know I'm here and I always will be. So that's why nobody else could calm her down. Because it was _me_ who died, so it was _me_ she was worried about. I have the same nightmare about her almost every night, too.

I kiss the top of her head. "Sleep tight, Katniss. It's a big, big, big day tomorrow!"

* * *

_**WELL THAT WAS LONG. BUT HEY, AT LEAST I UPDATED SOON! SO KEEP REVIEWING!**_

_****_**also, i had quite a few PMs offering to beta, but i have one in mind that i want if i DO choose to have a beta. I myself am one for another author, and it's quite helpful, so i'll let you guys know in the next chapter which will be posted soon if i get at least five reviews!**

**another thing- i hope this chapter wasn't too boring for you! And i'm terribly sorry if Peeta was a bit OOC, i tried my hardest not to make him though! LET ME KNOW IF YOU LOVED IT OR IF IT WAS TERRIBLE PLEASE :D xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**BY THE WAY- as soon as this gets five reviews i'll post the next chapter, which is the WEDDING SHOOTS! agh, i hate this story now though :/ its way too soap-operaish, ya know? ah, whatever. **


	11. Wedding Shoot

**this ones longer than usual! be sure to read the VERY IMPORTANT authors note at the end when you're done :) p.s. sorry i didnt explain much about Peeta's prep team, i just didnt want to bore you guys and i am awful at making up names :P feel grateful i saved you from my terrible writing.**

* * *

I wake up the next morning to find loud yelling and chaos coming from down stairs. I slide my hand over next to me, but Katniss isn't there. I stiffen and bolt upright.

But then, of course, my worries are defeated when I hear her annoyed voice from downstairs. "No, Effie, Haymitch did not say that. Yes. . . no. . . no, Effie I didn't-okay, all right then. . . I suppose that could. . . wait, what? . . ._no_, I did _not_ say that! Fine then! And tell him that, too!"

I can't help but laugh to myself. It sounds as though, yet again, Effie and Haymitch are getting on Katniss' nerves. But wait. What is Effie Trinket doing in my house, in District 12? And why are there so many people downstairs?

It hits me like I just ran into a metal wall, cold and hard. Today, first thing in the morning, is our wedding shoot for the Capitol. Oh, joy. I slowly get out of bed and, not even bothering to change out of my pajamas, saunter downstairs where I see a large group of colorful people waiting for me.

I know a lot of them are Capitol stylists and camera crew, dressed in their bright wigs and feather scarves, but I do recognize quite a few faces. There's Effie, for one, still in her ridiculously orange wig. I also see Portia, standing with my prep team. I give her a small smile, and she gives me one in return, her eyes sympathetic. Cinna and Katniss' prep team are also there, because of course, I have the first shoot, so I suppose they all decided to stay and watch. I also see Katniss, and I grin at her. She doesn't see, though, because she's still arguing with Effie about Haymitch, who is absent from the party. Figures.

Effie, Cinna, and Portia are all dressed very nicely for District 12, more sophisticated than I've ever seen them. I remember Portia telling me during the Victory Tour that she hates dressing in ball gowns, though they are her favorite thing to design. I liked that about her.

As soon as I reach the kitchen, I don't even have time to eat breakfast. Katniss finally sees me as my prep team is dragging me away, screeching about how "we are already off time, and your mentor isn't even here!" Katniss gives me a small smile and a wave, and I wave back at her while disappearing from the room, rolling my eyes at the prep team.

They take me to the basement and have me sit on a stool. Prep for the Capitol yet again. How fun.

* * *

After combing my hair, filing my nails, and ridding my hands and face of any old paint smudges from yesterday, I'm finally ready to see Portia. I've always liked her, as well as Cinna. They seem like the most normal people the Capitol has to offer.

My colorful prep team leaves, and in walks Portia, her silky reddish-blonde hair grazing the top of her dark shoulders.

She gives me a warm smile and sits across from me.

"Hello, darling," she gushes. Even though Portia, with her light curly hair and dark skin, seems relatively normal, she has her own vocabulary, even though she's only a couple years older than I am. In her early twenties, maybe. When she speaks to me it's more in a motherly or sisterly way, calling me a variety of names. Her favorites seem to be things like "darling", "honey", "sweetheart", and "dear". I don't mind it at all, though.

"How have you been? Holding up okay?" At my confused look she adds, "I heard. So did Cinna. I mean, about what happened to Katniss. It really is awful, hun. I know," she tells me.

"Yeah," I agree. "it's terrible, Portia. But she's stayed with me for the past week, I'm helping her get better."

Portia raises her perfectly plucked eyebrows suggestively and gives me a sly grin. She knows I didn't mean it like that, though. Like Cinna, Portia knows it was all an act. Well, on Katniss' part anyway.

"So that explains why she walked out of your bedroom this morning. You know, Effie did say something of the sorts did happen on the train a few months ago. . ." Portia trails off and I blush.

"Just shut up and get me into a tux."

* * *

Portia puts her hands on my shoulders. "Ready to see the first one?" she asks. I nod.

I turn around and look into the full-length mirror. As usual, Portia has not failed in design. I am wearing a silky black tuxedo, with a dark red bow tie. The black fabric looks as though they are coal embers, though, because of a thin, shiny red lace net that seems to be covering the whole thing. It is nothing like the whole fire concept we have been given, no. This is elegant, like a flickering, dancing flame.

"It's amazing, Portia," I tell her. "Thank you."

She simply nods and says, "Of course, darling. Actually, Peeta dear, thank _you._ This thing was _so much_ more interesting to design than _this._" She gestures to what she's wearing. It's not a ball gown, but instead a deep purple, tight, knee-length dress.

"Uh, Portia? That's not a ball gown. That's pretty much what you usually wear." I say.

"I know, sweetheart, but look." She points to the dress again. "It's purple! _Purple!_ In the _winter!_" I laugh and roll my eyes, and she puts her hands on her hips and playfully rolls hers back.

"But, darling," Portia continues. "You just wait to see what Cinna has planned for the girl."

Well, whatever it is, I know Katniss will look beyond amazing in it. I remember the day I told Portia, Cinna, and Haymitch everything, right before the first Games. I told them about my love for Katniss. Haymitch laughed, Cinna patted me on the back, but Portia pulled me aside and told me the most absurd thing: _"She's very pretty, you know. Ever since I watched the Reaping re-caps I've been trying to get my hair like hers. She's one lucky girl, Peeta."_ She winked and walked away, leaving me there dumbstruck.

Portia's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"You ready to go take some pictures then, sweetheart?"

I groan and shake my head. Her bright chuckling rings through the air as she shoves me towards the stairs.

When I reach the top, I see Katniss sitting on the sofa, arguing with Haymitch. I guess he finally decided to show up.

"No, Haymitch. You can't. It's my house and I _forbid_ it." She snarls at him.

"Oh my, that _really_ put me in my place!" he sarcastically smirks back.

I go and sit on the couch next to Katniss as the camera crew sets up their fancy equipment.

Effie also chooses that moment to walk by. "_What_ is going on?" she demands. Poor Effie seems very stressed out today, even more than when Katniss stabbed a table out of anger on the train.

"Girl doesn't want ol' Haymitch coming over for her shoot!" Haymitch pretends to be offended, and Effie rolls her eyes in unison with Katniss.

"Well, Haymitch, it's my house and I don't want you going and-" Katniss gets cut off by Effie.

"No, Katniss, he's coming, he has to, he's your mentor. Trust me, I don't want him to either, but he needs to." Effie says, trying very hard to remain patient. I struggle to hold back laughter, causing all three of them to glare at me.

Katniss groans and Haymitch gets up and stalks off, still smirking.

She leans her head on my shoulder and takes the collar of my jacket in her hands, sighing.

"Nice suit," she mutters, playing with it in between her fingers. I put my arm around her.

"Thanks," I mumble back. We sit there for about another five minutes while the crew is still setting up, but are interrupted by a sharp knock at the door.

I groan and get up to get it. Katniss surprises me by jumping up with me. I look at her quizzically and she says, "Why is it that everytime the two of us sit down, this happens?"

I grin because she's right and proceed to the door, Katniss on my heels.

I open it to see Prim and Gale. I forgot they were coming.

"Nice suit," Prim grins, saying the exact same words her sister previously did. I grin back and usher her and Gale, who stays silent, inside. Prim gasps and looks around when she sees my living room, full of these crazy, colorful people with their advanced electronics. Gale simply sits on the arm of the couch, still refusing to speak, or even get any emotion on his face.

"Peeta!" Portia yells from across the room. I can't help but think what a loud, roomy person she is. She moves to come towards me but accidentally knocks down the camera. She's always told me what a klutz she is.

I sigh and save her the trouble, making my way to her instead. "What?" I grumble. I'm not usually one to grumble, but she must understand why I am today.

She rolls her eyes at me again, but playfully. "Well, you stupid blonde-headed Lover Boy, your camera is ready. Try not to look to ugly out there in my masterpiece," she says. I grin at her because I know she's just teasing me, trying to cheer me up. She grins too, but then turns serious.

"Really, though, or Effie will have a fit. Go!" she pushes me towards the camera. I groan for the umpteenth time today. Here we go.

* * *

Five hours later, after fifteen tuxedos, twelve fits from Effie, nine bottles of beer for Haymitch, seventy photos from me, and five camera spills courtesy of Portia, I'm done my photo shoots. I gleefully kick off my shoes, run upstairs to change, and hurry back down, throwing myself towards the couch.

Prim scampers up next to me and sits down, chuckling. "You did great," she says brightly. I nod in thanks, too tired for words. "It's Katniss' turn now, let's go!" she yanks me up my the hand and I willingly oblige, wanting to see Katniss so badly.

We cross to her house, where she's already sitting on the couch with Cinna. And Gale.

I take the seat across from her, and her and Cinna smile at me.

"You did fantastic," he tells me. I nod again, still unable to communicate with words, overcome by exhaustion.

"Yes, you did, Peeta," Katniss adds. "You know, you're basically meant for the camera." She smiles.

I laugh now. "Yeah, if I'm going into a death match and about to confess my love for the girl who came with me," I joke, and Cinna laughs. Katniss starts to, also, but then her eyes flicker to something behind me and she stops.

I turn around and see her prep team, waving her over, ready to begin. I understand her excitement.

"Better go," she grumbles, and her and Cinna get up and leave, leaving only Gale and I in the room.

It's uncomfortable for the first few minutes, until Gale speaks suddenly in a hushed voice.

"Mellark. . ." he starts. "Do you think we'll still be able to go? Run away?"

Running away. From the District. The exact same topic that led Katniss to come talk to me, which led me to talk to Gale, which led to us seeing her whipped. My stomach recoils at the memory.

I shrug. "I don't know. It depends. Why? I thought you didn't even want to go."

He shrugs. "Changed my mind."

"In a week, huh?" Why am I doing this? This isn't like me to question peoples motives. I guess when it involves Katniss' safety, though, I just get a little more concerned.

Gale glares at me. "Yes, in a week. In the same way Katniss can change her sleeping arrangements in a week, in the same way my brother can get the flu, in the same way she can get whipped."

His voice raises and cracks a little at the end. I don't blame him for being angry, though. I would be, too.

Just when I'm about to reply, Katniss returns from the basement, looking stunning. I try to capture it all in my mind for a painting later.

Her face is clear of any scratches or whip marks, no left over blood stains. In fact, it seems as smooth as the silk tuxedo I was wearing. She has light, shimmery gold eye makeup on, and a very soft pink blush and lipstick. Her soft brown hair is halfway pulled back into a high knot, and a few curled strands remain around her face.

But her dress though. It is impossibly white, very, very tight at the torso, and then at the waist it simply flows outwards, stopping just under her knees. It is covered in glistening gems at the top, and flows to her hips, making it appear as it goes down as though she's a fire being put out. To Snow, though, I guess that's perfect. It surprises me, though, with the whole torso. It looks so tight, but she doesn't look uncomfortable, especially since its neckline is so low. Very daring.

Near the bottom of the dress, the white gradually fades to silver, later fading to grey, until the very bottom rim is just black. Portia was right. She does look amazing.

She walks towards Prim, who just appeared on the couch next to Gale. Prim gushes over Katniss for a few minutes until Cinna beckons her over to begin the shoot. I get up, as well as Gale and Prim, and stand at the edge of the set next to Cinna.

They make her pose in all sorts of ways. Sitting on a stool, laughing, looking over her shoulder- anything, really. She does a variety of dress and makeup changes, each one more phenomenal than the one before it.

After six hours, she comes out in her last dress, a big surprise for all of us. It's the exact opposite of the first dress.

It's jet black, and not silky, but rough. And it has feathers at the waist, almost like a thin belt. Her mockingjay pin is newly clipped onto her chest. She has wings, too, black and white. Her makeup is dark and scary, with flashes of silver. And this neckline is even more daring than all of her previous dresses combined. This looks like something not even Portia would wear.

But maybe that's because Portia wouldn't be a mockingjay. Because that's what Katniss is in this outfit.

I don't even notice when she's done her final shoot. Since we started early, it's only about noon.

Effie trots up to us. "My, that was spectacular!" she gushes, ruffling Katniss' and mine hair. This earns her a death glare from the both of us. "We'll have these into the Capitol network within a few hours, and they will be aired tonight through all the districts. Mandatory viewing, followed by a announcement from the President!" she informs us. Katniss makes a face.

"Looking forward to it, Effie," I lie to her unenthusiastically. It seems to work for her, though, because she grins and struts off.

So the hours go by, and Katniss falls asleep on the couch, not even bothering to change out of her dress or wash off her makeup. When the evening comes and it is time to watch the shoot on television, we wake her up, and Gale goes home. Prim and Haymitch stay, though.

A reporter is covering our shoots, and gushes over me, but then when Katniss comes on, she literally bursts into tears saying that, "they're just so perfect!" Capitol people are so dramatic.

Finally, our shoots come on, and President Snow comes into view. I want to vomit at the thought of him.

He is holding a small orange box, and begins talking.

"Greetings, Panem. And thank you to Mr. Mellark and soon-to-be Mrs. Mellark, for those wonderful photos. I am sure the districts enjoyed them as much as we in the Capitol did," Haymitch snorts, only to be shushed by Prim, "Now, this may be early, but I have chosen to announce the rules for our Quarter Quell early this year," I stiffen. Katniss and I have to mentor that. She turns the volume up.

"As you know, each Quarter Quell has a different, ah, theme, or catch, if you will. The first one was the first Hunger Game, which was technically not a Quarter Quell, where it was simply a surprise to see it. The first official Quarter Quell, the districts had to elect their tributes." I cringe. That is the most awful thing I have ever heard of. "The second Quarter Quell, there were four tributes from each district, two male and two female." I know that, those were Haymitch's Games. My mind is reeling, trying to figure out what we might have to mentor for.

"And so, for the third Quell, as a reminder to the rebels that not even the strongest among them can overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

* * *

**ha! i pulled a cliffy on you guys! but...that wont be a problem, because as long as i get ten reviews, i'll post the next chapter TOMORROW! :D **

**yesterday when i posted i only asked for five you know, and thats why i updated again so soon! im not sure where im going with this or exactly how far, even where im going next, so your ideas would really help me a lot :D**

**sorry for putting so much Portia in this, i just had a lot of fun with her character! her clumsiness? well im in the middle of reading the Harry Potters (no spoilers please!) and that was inspired by Tonks, whos awesome ;D**

**so yes, new chapter soon as long as i get reviews and ideas! xxx**


	12. Help

"_And so, for the third Quell, as a reminder to the rebels that not even the strongest among them can overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."_

I don't know what's happening. Everything is blurry around me, and it feels like someone stuffed cotton in my ears. I am not aware of what I do, or what Haymitch does. I can faintly feel icy tears running down my cheeks as I turn towards Katniss.

But she isn't there.

I just see a glimpse of a hysterical braided figure in a braid running out of the door. My mind is unconscious right now, but that doesn't stop me from following her.

Out the door, across the street, jumping through the broken window basement of an empty house after her.

I'm slowly coming back to life, my ears are ringing but at least I can hear. My vision is still blurry because I'm crying, but I can see for the most part. My brain also seems to be working, because I can form one thought and one thought only.

_Katniss is going back into the arena._

She's curled up in a ball on the floor, blood covering her hands from the broken window shards, screaming and yelling and crying, her dress torn and dirty and bloody.

My brain just has time to process another thought: _I might have to go with her._

No, I am going with her. If it's the last thing I do, which I am now certain it will be, I will go back into the arena and fight with Katniss, fight _for_ Katniss, so she can make it back home. I must.

Now that my mind is made, I slowly crawl towards her. I lie down in fetal postion next to her and grip my arms carefully around her waist, pulling her towards me.

She's still screaming and thrashing wildly, though, like she's in a nightmare. Which I guess in a way she is. We all are, aren't we?

I resort to sitting up, pulling her with me, and gently holding her in my lap. I don't know how many hours go by until she loses her voice and stops screaming and kicking, just sits there, silently sobbing and shaking violently. It pains me to see her like this, if it's possible I can even be in any more pain than I already am.

I wrap my arms tighter around her waist now, tugging her towards me. Her hands are still bloody, and I am vaguely aware that I also have a huge gash on my face. This isn't how it's supposed to be. We shouldn't be crying and yelling. We should still be at home, sitting on the sofas with Haymitch, watching a wedding program about us where there was no announcement at the end, no sign we were in danger. But we're always in danger.

I turn Katniss around to face me. Her face is tearstained and bloody from where she must have wiped her tears. She melts into me, burying her face in my neck and refusing to come out. I hold her tighter, afraid that if I loosen my grip even the slightest bit she'll dissolve.

Another couple hours go by until I lean back onto the floor, pulling Katniss, who is still in my lap, with me. She is still crying, as am I.

"Peeta," she croaks out. I only have to turn my head the slightest bit to look at her since she's half on top of me.

"I can't do this," she whispers, burying her face back into my neck.

"I know, Katniss," I whisper back, stroking her hair. "I can't either. But it's okay," I lie, trying to convince myself too. "I'll be in there with you, we'll come out okay in the end."

Her head snaps up to look at me. "You'll _be there with me_?" she asks.

I nod. "Yes. Katniss, District 12 only has three victors. You me and Haymitch. So it'll be just like the first Games. You and me in the arena, Haymitch as our mentor."

"Who says you're going to be reaped instead of Haymitch?"  
"Well, no one," I admit. "But if I'm reaped, then good for me. If he's reaped, I'll just volunteer anyway. I'm going back, Katniss. To protect you."

She shakes her head vigorously, startling me. "No! Peeta, no, you can't go back. You be our mentor and Haymitch and I will go back," her voice cracks at the end. I knew this would happen. She wouldn't want me to protect her this time, because we both know I'd die for her in a millisecond.

"Katniss, no," I say. "I already made up my mind. I'm going back to protect you, then make sure you come home. All right?"

She shakes her head even faster. "_No!_ Peeta, you can't do this. Don't die for me, okay? Just don't."

"Yes, Katniss. I want to."

"No. What about if you're the mentor and Haymitch and I go back? You can still help me survive from out there. You can bring me home safely, and you."

I pause. Now there's an idea. But I know it would never work. "That won't work, Katniss. Haymitch is a better mentor, and a way worse fighter. He wouldn't last a second in the arena now."

Katniss buries her head back into my chest and starts sobbing again, telling me over and over that she's sorry.

"What for?" I ask her.

"For everything," she says quietly. "For volunteering for Prim, for shoving you after the interviews, for going along with it then pulling out the berries, for all of. . . of. . . all of _this._" My heart breaks, and I squeeze her.

"Katniss, no, it isn't your fault. None of it is, I promise," I tell her.

"Well, I'm going to try to protect you in there, too, Peeta. Maybe you'll be the one coming out."

I sigh. "Don't, Katniss. Don't do that."

"Why not? I want to."

"Please don't" I beg. "Please."

"But why, Peeta? It's not fair that if you want to die for me you can, but when I want to die for you I-" but she gets cut off because I silence her with a kiss. She seems confused at first, but she responds after a few seconds. It's a warm, firey, tear-filled kiss, and we're just lying there on the dusty basement floor.

She pulls back and looks at me for a second, then starts crying again and buries her face in my neck.

"I love you," I whisper to her. "So much."

And we spend the night in that empty house, holding each other and crying ourselves to sleep.

* * *

**aww, well that was short and sappy and bittersweet and stupid! :D three cheers for my increativity! HIP HIP HOORAAYY! :P**

**anyway, only one more chapter left of this story! WOW!**

**unless, of course, i get some reviews telling me where i should go with this? I know i ask for these everytime, and a couple times i'll get some, but now i am at a TOTAL loss, so if you want more than only one more chapter, please help me! (dont even bother asking for a pregnant katniss, its an automatic NO.)**

**so, see, if i only did one more chapter, i'd just do it about like what happens when they wake up as kind of an epilouge i guess. dont know.**

**BUUUUTTTTT- if i get ideas, then i'll gladly take them! SO SEND ME SOME FOR THIS AWFUL STORY PLEASEEEE! love you all :)**

**at first, i was going to re-write the Quell, but thats like half the book so i decided not to, but who knows, with reviews and ideas maybe i will. MAYBE. so yeah, this is the second-to-last chapter for now! awesome! im going to miss all you guys when this is done D:**

**SO REVIEWS AND IDEAS IF YOU WANT FUTURE CHAPTERS PLEASE! XOXO THANK YOU 3**


	13. Together

_**WELL HELLO THERE MY LOVELY READERS! NEW UPDATE!**_

_**OKAY, SO I AM PUTTING THE A/N UP HERE SO THAT I DONT HAVE TO INTERRUPT WHATEVER MAY BE GOING ON IN YOUR HEAD AFTER THIS CHAPTER, AS IT IS THE LAST FOR THIS STORY. :( SAD! ITS BEEN SUCH A GREAT JOURNEY, WRITING AND HAVING YOUR AMAZING COMMENTS AND SUPPORT! BUT EVERY STORY HAS TO END, RIGHT?**_

_**RIGHT. :(**_

_**WELL ANYWAY, I THINK IM GOING TO STOP WRITING IN CAPS LOCK NOW.**_

_****__**Ah, much better! Well, anyway, since this is the last chapter, guess what that means? NEW EVERLARK STORY SOON! i actually have one going on in my head, it will just be a bunch of fluffy or angsty or cute one-shots about Peeta and Katniss, but every once in a while i'll probably do a Finnick and Annie, because who doesn't love them? Oh, that's right. NO ONE. THEY ARE FREAKING ADORABLE.**_

_****_**okay, so, if you are interested in seeing a new story from me, don't forget to sign up for my Author Alert, and tell me in a review please! also tell me what you think of this chapter, its been great to get to know you all. LOVE YOU TONS, AND ENJOY!**

* * *

I wake up to the warm, bright sun that I so love to paint casting its glow on my face. I blink a few times and try to get up, but fail because something is pushing me down. That's when I realize it's Katniss, lying on top of me in her sleep.

We're still sprawled out on the floor of the empty basement, hands bloody and clothes dirty and faces completely tearstained from all the crying we accomplished last night.

I can't believe we are going back into the arena. Katniss is for sure, and I already made up my mind, I am too. All I feel like doing right now is curling up into a ball and going to hide, but I can't. I just can't. I have to be strong for Katniss.

Because if I'm not, who will be? Prim and Gale have probably already looked for us all night, obviously with no luck. I have no doubt in my mind that Haymitch is dead drunk, and my family probably couldn't care less. Or maybe they just came to my house, saw I wasn't there, did an effortless search for let's say five minutes, and went back to baking. Always baking or screaming, my mother is. My father is probably worried, though, considering he was the only one who ever cared about me.

Katniss' low sigh is what brings me back to reality. I don't want to wake her, so I gently put my arms around her waist and kiss her cheek, then sit up and reposition her so she's sitting in my lap. Her weary grey eyes open and she visibly stiffens.

She looks around swiftly, and noticing I am not only here but underneath her makes her relax, then droop down again, dead weight.

"Peeta," she mumbles. I brush the hair away from her face and let her continue. "I know I can't stop you from going back, but you have to promise me you'll try to be safe."

"What?"

She snaps her head up to look at me, and she puts her hands firmly on either side of my head. "You heard me. Try and keep yourself safe. You can try to keep me safe all you want, but if you really love me, you have to promise you'll take care of yourself, too. Okay?"

I'm so shocked I simply nod in agreement. "And Katniss," I tell her in turn. "You have to try and keep yourself safe, too. Promise me. As my dying wish," she scowls, but I ignore it, "you have to protect yourself, got it?" She gives a halfhearted nod. "Got it?" I repeat. This time she says "yes".

"Good," I say, and kiss the top of her head.

"Come on then, Peeta," she tells me. "Let's get out of this dump."

She gets up and I follow in suit, dusting the dirt off my pants, but leaving behind very faint red smears.

I take her hand and we ascend up the basement stairs to the main floor of this empty house, to find it fully furnished.

"Could they possibly be any more stupid?" Katniss mutters under her breath as she walks towards the living room. I know exactly what she means. The Capitol puts plush leather couches and televisions and a kitchen stocked with food in a completely empty house that will probably never be occupied, and meanwhile a few streets away there are children starving, slowly dying away.

I just remain silent and plop down next to Katniss on the couch, and she lies down and puts her head in my lap, so I softly stroke her silky hair.

We stay like this for who knows how long. Me, stroking her hair and her, playing with the fingers on my free hand. Whatever lies before us, whatever is in the arena doesn't even matter to me right now. All that matters is me spending the rest of my sure to be short life with the girl I love, in as much peace as we can manage. And whatever happens, happens. But I know we'll get through it. We always do.

Together.

_The end._


End file.
